Hody Jones
|image= |jname=ホーディ・ジョーンズ |rname=''Hōdi Jōnzu'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 608 |affltion=New Fishman Pirates, Ryugu Kingdom (former) |ocupation=Pirate, Captain, Soldier (former) |jva=N/A |extra1= }} Hordy Jones is a great white shark fishman, the captain of the New Fishman Pirates, and a former soldier of the Neptune Army. He is an admirer of Arlong and believes strongly in his ideals. Appearance Jones is a great white shark fishman. He has a large belly, with a tattoo of the New Fishman Pirates design on the right side as well as a long scar on the left, and muscular arms and legs. His facial features include glaring eyes, with long and distinctive eyelashes, a mouth full of sharp, triangular teeth, and a stub nose. He has long curly hair, with a long tuft hanging on the left part of his face. His left arm is intricately tattooed, with the Arlong Pirates' Jolly Roger near the wrist and several circular designs above it ending with two skulls on the upper arm; he also has some spikes protruding from his bare wrist and circling it all, possibly decorative piercings. He sports a newsboy cap, with a little trident represented on the left side, bearing a resemblance to the same weapon he's sometimes seen carrying around, and a massive scarf seemingly made from a dog-like animal around his neck, with the animal’s head hanging on the left side of his chest. Jones is seen wearing a dark open shirt with short sleeves, a wide collar and lighter-colored spots on the lower part, short trousers with a similar pattern but with dark spots on a lighter color, with a dark sash tied around the waist, and sandals. After consuming several Energy Steroids, Jones' muscles bulge in size and thick veins start to appear, particularly on his arms. As a teenager, he had less sharp facial features, shorter hair, and a leaner build. He wore a newsboy cap with the word "CHECK" imprinted on it and a simple scarf paired with an open dark vest decorated by two sword-like motifs on the front. Personality Jones is a brutal and vicious fishman who, like many of his kind, hates humans for leaving Fisher Tiger to die when he could have been saved (which was not true, as Tiger refused human blood due to being betrayed). He proves this by attacking humans within his reach. He, like Arlong, believes that fishmen are the supreme race, showing his arrogance by attacking Gyro's crew with his hands cuffed, showing them that they could easily be destroyed even with the handicap. He then deliberately released the crew, injured but alive, setting them as examples, telling them to spread the word of the New Fishman Pirates. Despite the fact that they both looked down on humans, his treatment of humans is even more brutal than Arlong's. Jones considers his human captives to be expendable and sees them as nothing more than pawns, while Arlong had left humans alone so long as they gave Arlong and his pirates money periodically. Arlong only killed humans to make examples of them when they did not pay up and was content with leaving them be, aside from odd acts to make sure the humans knew who was boss, but Jones will use them as part of his plan that will almost ensure their deaths, and threatening to kill them outright if they refuse, giving them very little chance to live altogether. Despite Hordy seeing Arlong as a role model, there are several factors that greatly distinguish the two, besides the difference in their levels of cruelty. While Arlong was tight with his wallet and could not pay for Hyozo for his services as well as failing to get Vander Decken IX as his subordinate, Jones managed to make accommodations for these two by being more open with financial and was willing to treat powerful allies as equals instead of being a dominating leader. While Arlong considered his crew as his brothers and was extremely angry when one of his crewmen was used as a shield by Luffy, Jones, on the other hand, doesn't take comradeship in any regard even though he has been close to his officers since they were kids. Jones had no problem using one of his own subordinates as a shield to protect himself and also mocked Neptune for using himself as a shield to protect his own soldiers from harm, deeming him unworthy to be king because of that. Jones is also completely fearless, using Energy Steroids, a potent drug that increases his strength, knowing the effect also shortens his life. Jones considers King Neptune to be a coward and shows a desire of taking Fishman Island from him. He will do whatever is needed to achieve his goals as he joined Neptune's army solely for sheer military knowledge and experience, and has no qualms about betraying his former comrades. Relationships Crew Jones seems to be someone who would rather handle things himself, evident when he instructed Ikaros Muhhi to stay back after the latter volunteered to go after Crab-Hand Gyro's crew and opted to hunt them down himself. He also seems devoted to their cause to the point where he was willing to resort to the use of the Energy Steroids without any fear of the side effects. Even though Hordy Jones has been close to his officers since they were kids, Jones does not have any qualms of using one of his comrades as a shield. Other Fishmen Jones deeply respects Arlong and wishes to continue his legacy of conquering humans, though he did think Arlong was barbaric and unsophisticated, a mistake that Jones learned from and is now more prepared as a result. He originally planned to become Arlong's right hand man when he became of age, and trained hard to achieve that goal. Jones also respects Fisher Tiger, the hero of the fishman race, and despises the humans for refusing to donate blood to Tiger in his greatest hour of need (though in truth Tiger refused the blood transfusion due to it being tainted by humanity's hatred for fishmen, a fact Tiger asked his crew to not reveal). He also made an alliance with Vander Decken IX, and stated it was a pleasure to be working together, and that they are equals instead of leader and underling. Jinbe seems to know about him. However, Jones lost all respect for Hatchan for befriending humans, and had no qualms with allowing Decken to attack him.One Piece Manga - Chapter 615, Jones reveals that he lost all respect for Hatchan. They also consider that Jinbe and the part of the Sun Pirates that follow him are an annoyance.One Piece Manga - Chapter 616, Dosun claiming Jinbe and his followers are an annoyance. Neptune Jones was once a member of the Neptune Army. The Minister of the Right said that Jones was once a very talented soldier. However, Jones reveals that he only joined the army to gain experience, and that he views them as his enemies. Currently, Jones appears to be determined to take King Neptune's reign away from him, even going as far as forcibly recruiting pirates who descend to Fishman Island as additional forces for his and his crew's cause. Humans Like the rest of his crew, Jones despises humans, looking down on them with the full intent of conquering them. He believes humans are as worthless as slaves, and was willing to use them as disposable pawns for his invasion plan. Despite this, he was willing to grant freedom to those who completed the task he gave them, although the task he gave them had a very low survival chance. He only spared Gyro and his crew so that they could tell the terrors of the fishman race to the rest of the world. He also bears a grudge against the Straw Hat Pirates, particularly Monkey D. Luffy, for crushing Arlong's ambitions. Abilities and Powers As the captain of the New Fishman Pirates, Jones has complete authority over the crew. Being a fishman, he is ten times stronger than the average human, and twice that in water. However, his strength is monstrous even by fishman standards: he was able to completely destroy a massive wall of stone by simply gripping it, and can throw water drops with such strength that they hit like deadly bullets. Usopp noted that Arlong was nothing compared to Jones.One Piece Manga - Chapter 617, Jones uses water as projectile weapons. Keimi mentions to Nami that Jones' mind is more dangerous than his strength. During his time in the Neptune Army, he was recognized as a particularly talented soldier. As such, he gained knowledge and experience of combat techniques on the battlefield. Weapons During his raid on the Ryugu Palace, Jones was seen holding a long, thin black trident,One Piece Manga - Chapter 616, Hordy wielding a trident. possibly something he has kept from his old days as a soldier. He hasn't been shown using it in combat yet, but it might be assumed that he is proficient in using it, and given that he carries it around despite being able to perform devastating attacks barehanded and possessing a huge deal of strength even while not under the effect of the Energy Steroids, that it can greatly enhance his already formidable offensive abilities. After being struck a grievous wound by Zoro, and then revitalizing himself with and Energy Steroid pill, Jones was seen holding a different trident, a light-colored one with elaborate design underneath the spikes, similar to the one used by Neptune himself, but much smaller.One Piece Manga - Chapter 619, Hordy using a different trident while grabbing onto Neptune's tail. Energy Steroid By taking the deadly drug Energy Steroid, which doubles his strength each time he consumes a pill, Jones can become far more dangerous than he already is, taking further advantage of his amazing physical strength. Each pill he takes doubles his physical strength. So far he has taken at least four, granting him strength at least one hundred sixty times that of an average human. His jaws are also very powerful as they were all he needed to single-handedly defeat Crab-Hand Gyro, a pirate with a bounty of 73,000,000, and his entire crew. Swimming with blinding speed, he punched holes in their ship and even ripped the mast off using his jaws.One Piece Manga - Chapter 611, Hordy Jones attacks Gyro and his crew using his jaws alone. He took multiple gunshots to the back and was completely unharmed. These pills also seem to regenerate the users' wounds to some extent and take strain off them, as seen when a wounded and seemingly unconscious Jones, given one more pill, managed to stand up in mere seconds and to use his strength to its full extent, stopping the gigantic Neptune with just one hand. Attacks * : Jones uses his tremendous strength and grip to crush large walls of stone. "Soshaku" means 'mastication' in Japanese. This was first seen when Jones used it to crush the wall of Ryugu Palace to allow water to flood in.One Piece Manga - Chapter 617, Jones prepares the battlefield against Zoro. * : Jones first wets his arm, then he punches the air in a chosen direction, using his massive strength to throw many drops of water, which are converted into deadly arrows through mere kinetic force; this is similarly to Arlong, who also threw water with the force of bullets during his battle against Zoro and Sanji in Arlong Park. "Yabusame" is a type of traditional Japanese mounted archery. This was first seen used against the Straw Hat Pirates and the restrained Neptune army. History Past Jones and his crew looked up to Arlong and his dream ever since they were children. As a child, Jones dreamed that one day, he would grow up to be Arlong's right-hand man. While Jones and the future officers of the New Fishman Pirates were growing up in the Fishman District, they read about Fisher Tiger's exploits at Mariejois. They cheered the Sun Pirates on thinking that their goal was to destroy humans, not knowing that Fisher Tiger had non-lethal morals. At some point, he joined the Neptune Army only to gain battle experience and not out of loyalty. During his time as a soldier, he was present in the throne room when Jinbe, the captain of the Sun Pirates after Fisher Tiger, spoke with Neptune. Jones seemed displeased upon hearing that Jinbe accepted a position in the Shichibukai and that Tiger actually wanted peace with the humans. When a World Noble, Saint Miosgard, arrived on the island, Jones was in favor of killing him, considering him to be "the worst trash in the world." He then looked stunned upon witnessing Shirahoshi's ability to summon Sea Kings. After Arlong had been defeated by Luffy, Jones decided to step up to continue where Arlong left off. He left the Neptune Army and formed his crew, the New Fishman Pirates. Fishman Island Arc The Alliance Learning from the Arlong Pirates' mistakes, Jones and his crew made thorough preparations to make Arlong's dream a reality. While preparing for his plan to take Fishman Island, Jones had his henchmen intercept human pirate crews coming to Fishman Island and force them to join the New Fishman Pirates making their experience on Fishman Island miserable. Occasionally, some of the human captives attempt to flee only to be made examples by Jones. When Hammond reported that the Straw Hat Pirates had arrived on Fishman Island, Jones expressed his desire to see the captain, Monkey D. Luffy, and ordered Hammond to bring Luffy to him. When he learned that Gyro's pirate crew (a pirate crew that swore loyalty to the New Fishman Pirates upon entering Fishman Island) was fleeing Fishman Island to escape the clutches of the New Fishman Pirates, Jones decided to deal with them himself. He took some Energy Steroids and confronted the pirates after putting his hands in handcuffs. With his jaws alone, he gave the pirates a complete and utter defeat. Jones decided to spare their lives in order to allow them to float to the surface, so that they can spread word of the terror of the New Fishman Pirates. He then declared that the New Fishman Pirates will overthrow king Neptune, take Fishman Island by force, and show the world that fishmen are the supreme race. Later, he is joined in Noah by Vander Decken IX. After Decken puts on a glove, they shake hands. They then form an alliance. They agree to take down Neptune and crush the Neptune Army and cause the kingdom to crumble. One Piece Manga - Chapter 613, Jones and Decken agree the need to be the cause of the downfall of Ryugu Kingdom, and swear an alliance. As they set their plan into motion, Hatchan appears and tries to talk the New Fishman Pirates out of going through with the operation. Jones expresses his disappointment towards Hatchan, saying that he has gotten soft and allows him to become a target of Vander Decken IX. Once Hatchan had been dealt with, Jones then tells a group of captive pirates about how will they take part in the operation. He tells them that Decken will throw them at Hard-Shell Tower in the Ryugu Palace. Once they are inside, they will open the connection corridor to the palace which will allow the New Fishman Pirates to invade. Jones goes on to say that he isn't concerned about whether they live or die and that they are nothing more than pawns for them to use. Siege at Ryugu Palace Jones is then seen heading to Ryugu Palace while riding on top of the sea monsters with his crew and Vander Decken IX. Once they enter the palace, they find the Straw Hats, King Neptune and the Ryugu Palace guards already tied up. Jones comments that this seems way too convenient. King Neptune quickly accuses Decken of kidnapping Shirahoshi which makes Decken realize that the Mermaid Princess is no longer in the palace. Jones calms Decken saying that he can find her location using his ability. Decken goes after Shirahoshi leaving Jones to take care of things in the palace. After seeing that Jones has an Arlong tattoo, Nami goes to an unknown location. When the Minister of the Right curses Jones, a former soldier of the Neptune Army, for causing chaos on Fishman Island, Jones reveals that he only joined the army to gain experience. Jones then crushes a palace wall, flooding the palace in the process. He launches his Archer Shark attack, injuring Neptune and some of his soldiers. Jones laughs at Neptune for getting in the way of the attack, saying that a king should not protect his subjects. Zoro launches a counterattack by sending a sword wave at the fishman. Jones blocks the attack by using one of his own comrades as a shield. Jones then orders his crew to attack, but Usopp holds them back by launching a Pop Green that spawns a flower the gives off a bad odor. Jones, however, remains unfazed, commenting on the childishness of the attack. Usopp and Brook untie the guards and Zoro cuts Neptune's chains. When completely underwater, Hordy Jones prepares to face off against Zoro. However, even though he has an advantage being underwater, he appears to be no match for the swordsman, who seems to have dealt him a grievous wound. Neptune takes Zoro, Usopp, and Brook and creates an escape route, which the ministers and the palace guards use to escape. The New Fishman Pirates give Jones an Energy Steroid, reviving him in the process. Before Neptune and the three Straw Hats with him can escape with Hoe, Jones seizes Neptune with one hand. The New Fishman Pirates then capture Neptune, Zoro, Usopp, and Brook. Major Battles * Hordy Jones vs. Gyro and his crew * Hordy Jones vs. Roronoa Zoro Translation and Dub Issues His family name comes from , the Japanese name for great white shark. Trivia * Like many other characters, he has a distinctive laugh: Jahahahaha! * His given name may come from "Davy Jones", a nickname for what would be the devil or god of the seas. ** "Jones" is also slang for 'heroin' or an 'addiction or intense craving', it can also be used to describe a state where one experiences a strong desire or craving, such as when experiencing drug habit withdrawals; possibly referring to Jones' use of Energy Steroids. ** It is also possible that his name comes from "Jaws", as the Japanese pronunciation for both are almost identical: "Jones" Jōnzu (ジョーンズ) and "jaws" Jōzu (ジョーズ). References External Links * Hordy Jones - Hordy Jones at Onepiece.wikki.net * Great White Shark - Wikipedia article on the type of fishman Jones is. Site Navigation Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:New Fishman Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Polearm Wielders